


Quite Lickable

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimming. Rodney finally gets John to agree that it's a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Lickable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lysambre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lysambre).



Rodney was gloating over his cache of multicolor candy again. His little boy glee was written all over his face as he pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and passed it to John.

"Here you go, fresh off the Daedalus. Plenty to go around."

John reached for the pop, which just happened to be his favorite flavor. "So, Rodney, what brings on this generosity? I'm almost tempted to think you just want to see how well I can suck."

"Not so much, no. I already know how well you can…" Rodney trailed off, too distracted by John, who was smirking and deliberately hollowing his cheeks in mock suckage. "Oh, that is so unfair."

"Why, Dr. McKay, I do believe you have a nefarious plan up your sleeve. You want to let me in on it?

"What I'd like is to see if you can swirl your tongue around the whole outside of that lollipop in one go."

John raised an eyebrow. "So, you want to see maximum coverage of surface area versus what? Flexibility? Is this about the rimming thing again?"

"Maybe."

"You really want that, don't you? All right, buddy, we'll do it. Tonight on the pier."

"Outside? You want…" Rodney narrowed his eyes. "You think I'll back out of it if we have to do it outside. Well, think again. You're on. I'll bring the sleeping bag and you had better have enough pillows." Rodney turned to head back to the lab, calling out over his shoulder, "And, John, you might want to keep practicing with that lollipop."

Failing to scare Rodney off, and, wow, he must want bad it to agree to doing it outside, John yelled back with one last-ditch attempt to make a point. "Yeah?! Well, well —  
you just make sure you take a shower first. A lot!"

"Oh, please, bathtub in my room, remember? I've been waiting so long for you to get onboard, I'm practically one big prune by now."

~~~~

It looked like he wasn't getting out of this one. John had honestly thought Rodney would give up the ridiculous idea that it was a good thing for someone to stick their tongue up your ass. And now — Rodney's ass. It was there. In front of him. Full, pink, and a little bit heart-shaped. John couldn't tear his eyes away.  
They'd gotten in roughly three minutes of kissing before Rodney had shucked all his clothes and rolled over on the bedding with his ass stuck up in the air. He looked, fuck it, he looked _good_.

"You."

Rodney hummed. "Yes. Me. Well? Don't you have something you should be doing right now?"

John took a deep breath. Touching Rodney's ass was something he could do; in fact, he'd done that lots of times so, yeah, he'd start there. It quivered under his hand, fine tremors that he was sure Rodney wasn't even aware of. It was strangely fascinating to watch Rodney's balls tighten up when John hadn't even done anything yet.

The light from Atlantis' moon was more than adequate to see by and John couldn't take his eyes off the deeply shadowed cleft waiting for him. It made him feel a little crazy and reckless, and oddly privileged that Rodney trusted him this way.

John was drawn forward by Rodney's soft heat and scent until he found his cheek resting against the curve of Rodney's bottom. He ran his thumb down its center, delving a little deeper with each stroke. John only had to turn his head for his lips brush gently across tender skin, as his mouth followed the same trail his thumb had just explored. He started out with soft, dry, kisses. John wasn't ready yet to use tongue, but Rodney was making little gasps and trying to spread his knees. Oh, fuck. Rodney was urging John to get nasty and, wooboy, if the idea wasn't getting more appealing by the moment.

Tasting Rodney wasn't anything like he expected. Rodney was beautiful in the moonlight and sweetly wanton, the way he begged and pushed up into John's hands and mouth. He was all clean skin, heady musk, and fragile warmth. How the hell did Rodney do this to him, break down old barriers and make him want to do things? Dirty, smutty, things he'd never dreamed of trying before. A curl of heat settled low in John's belly.

Spreading Rodney's cheeks, John took a long, slow lick. It wasn't enough. He went back down and explored with his tongue. Wet swirls got one reaction, while probing licks got another, and John was couldn't decide which of Rodney's noises he liked better.

Rodney was swearing now, between bouts of biting at his pillow, and trying to get his hand on his own cock. He couldn't quite manage the coordination he needed and John decided to take pity on him. He gave McKay's cock a friendly stroke — real friendly —  
matching the rhythm of his pulls with the strokes of his tongue. John's own cock was hard, leaking, and seeking anyplace it could to rub against. That's when he decided a little love bite couldn't hurt.

Rodney came with a gasp and fell forward into the pile of pillows. "Nurgg." His voice was a garbled slur but John understood.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it covered."

He didn't need to do much, not with crack of Rodney's bottom giving him a spit-wet, hot channel to rub against. It was a filthy, watching way the swollen, rosy head of his cock caught on the edge of Rodney's asshole before sliding up and over creamy, pale skin. It was perfect. John shuddered, the sight and sounds of skin on skin suddenly too much. He barely managed to stay upright on his knees long enough to watch his come spread over Rodney's back.

John collapsed in a spineless heap on top of his friend. He was ridiculously grateful when Rodney shifted and his arms came around him to pull him close.

Just maybe, John decided, maybe he would let Rodney try out this rimming thing on him.

"Hey, Rodney?"

Rodney just snuffled into John's chest, adding a little extra drool, proving to John, once again, that he had the full McKay package of nasty on his hands.

Fuck, if it wasn't the best thing _ever_.

~*~


End file.
